hotel_13fandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel 13 Blog: Jörg Moukaddam
Universal *Published in: Hotel 13 Blog *During the Interview: Jörg Moukaddam The Interview Certainly you look also hotel 13. How is it itself on television watch? Jörg: One comes across even thicker on television than one is real. (laugh) Before you came from another occupation which dealt nothing at all with the acting. Your first role was that of the faxes in the Wicki film of Michael Bully Herbig. How was it for you in such a rather big film set? Jörg: However, so this is right one is found relatively fast in the set too surely. Before your theatrical career you were an engineer and safety expert. As this has said nothing with the acting close. How are you at that time had the idea you with "Bully tries to promote the strong men"? Jörg: On this idea a colleague has come and my woman leaves not loose. Which occupation do you rather practice from those of the engineer or those of the actor? And why? Jörg: To tell the truth, I love both occupations and would exercise this also with pleasure beside each other. Do you sometimes find resemblances in yourself and your role Lenny? Which would be this? Jörg: No there are no resemblances. Would you yourself go with pleasure at the hotel on 13 holiday? If so, Why? Jörg: Yes because the people are always loose there. During the Drehens happen certainly also sometimes breakdowns. What was the most amusing breakdown to you during the Drehens has happened? Jörg: When I should run with Flo on the back in the water the trousers have slided to me under it and my shining bottom was exact in the camera. Everybody has themselves before laugh stoopedly. As an actor one turns not only all the time, you have also the breaks in shooting. What do you make always thus in the Drehpausean? Jörg: I have gone always back to the family At hotel 13 you turn the most with Marcel Glauche together. How do you get on with him? Jörg: I can say we have become right friends in the set. You turn certainly always wildly in a mess their also scenes where sometimes turn the actors in the day room eat. Does one not come there also sometimes in a mess if one suddenly in tomorrow afternoon is and evening breakfast? Or is this always adapted of the right time? Jörg: No this plays generally no role. Now so we say a sentence and you must lead him to an end. 1. Best Eating I.... Königsberger Klopse 2. I would take vacation with pleasure sometimes in... Thailand. 3. I do not like it at all... If one knocks to me on grounds of my body mass always on the shoulder 4. It is most important to me... My family, friends, fans 5. If I was a child over again... If I just made everything once again everything (only a little less eat) Category:Interview